


Mind Like Mine

by jonginstrap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, Light Smut, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginstrap/pseuds/jonginstrap
Summary: Hello! I am new to ao3 with writing fics! If you liked this fic make sure to leave your kudos and also tell me what i need to improve on or comment below what you liked about it either here or you can dm me on twitter @erigomslut. Thank you for reading :)Also if you dont fuck with exos top notch rnb anthem one and only....you are a racist. OK HAVE A GOOD ONE :)





	Mind Like Mine

"Ok on three we will push the body in the river alright?!" Kai yells over the roars of the thunder and rain washing down on the city.  
Its late at night and sehun and kai have just gotten done with their killing spree of the night with their first victim.  
They are both located in a forest just far enough to not have any body hear the random girls screams and gargling gags as they stabbed and gutted the helpless woman to death. Good thing it was raining and storming out that gave it more muting to the cries of 'help me!' and 'please dont!'. 

 

Sehun nods to jongin, Squinting his eyes through the rain to get good vision of jongin who as well nodded back to give him reassurance that they will both push the body in the river. They both turn their attention back to the body and start to push the body within the river.  
Once they have successfully gotten the body within the river, they stand and watch as the body begins to sink to thee bottom creating bubbles to show it is making its journey on the way down. "good thing you put rocks in there this time" jongin says chuckling at sehun. Sehun gives him a playful side eye and shoves him a back a little with a push.

 

Sehun smiles back at jongin who is now drenched from the rain. He looks at him up and down from head to toe examining his lean framed and beautiful face.  
His black hair being pushes back by his hand and falls back in the front of his face. His structured jaw and bronzed skin glowing even underneath the moonlight which amazed sehun. Staring at jongin has always been one of sehuns habits that always made him head over heels for jongin, but what really set him off was jongins perfectly plumped peach lips.His lips were the perfect shape and probably the best texture to touch and bite. Sehun bit his lip at the thought of just sucking and kissing on jongin. 

 

That thought suddenly gets halted by jongin calling out or his. "Sehun! come on are you ready to go home?" he snaps sehun out of his thoughts. Sehun shakes his head licking his lips rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "yeah man, lets go" sehun says in a low voice not trying to make eye contact with jongin. jongin chuckles at sehun and pats him on the back draping an arm around his shoulder and head to the car.

 

The rain has now let up a bit creating some little droplets on the windshield. Sehun is leaning his elbow on the arm rest of the door staring out the window watching the raindrops dance down the window and fly into the air go knows where. The drive home is silent but soothing and calming almost making sehun fall asleep within the passenger seat.  
A song by the name of "One And Only" by EXO plays on the radio and jongin turns the knob up a little. "oh my god i love this song so" he says smiling over at sehun mouthing the words to the song and doing a little sit choreography to the slow rnb song. Sehun looked away from the window and couldnt help but smile at jongin whos enjoying himself to the song and how playful he is even after showing his brutal murderous side back at the river. Thats what sehun loved about jongin. He wasnt just this one thing with his personality. Hes never kept himself in a serious manner he always made it fun between them despite how much people they have been killing since they were teens. Jongin gets sehun and sehun gets him. Other people will never understand them both and will never get their relationship. Simple minded people would always want to get controlled by society on what they think is right and wrong instead of thinking for themselves. That does not go well with jongin and Sehun. This is why they do what we do. They kill out of drive and desire of seeing the people that are not like their minds weep, beg and suffer from their death because they choose to have a weak mind and go with what society feeds them everyday until they become lifeless servants. They knew what made them happy and turned them on, and luring pathetic victims into their traps and spilling their guts from the inside out is what put smiles on their faces. 

While sehun continues to stare and giggle at jongin dancing to the song, they finally make it home just as the music comes to an end. Sehun who is almost half asleep starts to unbuckle his seat belt. "man what a fucking day it was" he huffs out as he looks over at who is taking the keys out o the ignition. "yeah i agree. i feel so dirty and i think i got blood on my shirt from stabbing that girl a million times. She was a real squirter." Jongin says as he looks over at sehun with a smirk. Sehun looks at him wide eyed and playfully hits jongin on the arm holding back a laugh which jongin guards at as he chuckles. "you are so terrible' sehun says through some snickers. "Hey i mean its the truth cmon!" Sehun stares at jongin before rolling his eyes smiling as he got out of the car. Jongin keeps his smile plastered on his face as he gets out aswell.

They both head to the the front door of their apartment and jongin unlocks the door. They head inside taking off their jackets shoes. Sehun is making his way up the stairs and looks over his shoulder to jongin. " hey im gonna take a shower so i can get this shirt off me" he said in a tiredly voice. Before sehun could even make it up to the last set of steps jongin says " we could shower together tonight if you want?" sehun stops his foot on the steps before turning to look at jongin who is unbutton his black button up shirt not looking at him like what he just said didnt seem like a reaction to him. "what?" sehun says in a whisper tone like they have babies sleeping in the room upstairs. Jongin finally looks up from his shirt and says it again but differently. "oh i was just thinking if we could shower together tonight since we both are dirty. And plus that will save us some time from waiting for one another. We csn knock out one shower for 2. Plus im really tired so i dont wanna wait to be honest. He stretches his limp yawning. It made sehun wanna yawn aswell at how late and sore he is from today, but hes too busy replaying the words over in his head to say anything back from jongin just said. He finally replies to him. "oh um...yeah sure you do have a point with that. e can tonight" sehun tries to say in a cool tone without sounding shy but their was so hesitation in his voice. "cool!" jongin says with some enthusiasm in his voice. He walks up the steps by sehun before flashes him his million dollar smile. "See you a bit" he turns a corner and vanishes into their bedroom. Sehun is still on the steps registering what jongin has asked him just now. His train of thought gets broken with the sound of jongin moving around the room. "yeah..in a bit."

 

Jongin has now made it first into the bathroom first. Sehun is still not sure if he is dreaming or not but for sure he doesnt want to wake up from it. He strips his clothes off and places his towel around his waist. He heads out of the room and towards the bathroom only to find the door half cracked open and steam coming from the shower. He fast walks to the bathroom pushing the door open slowly only for the steam hitting in him the face like a sauna. He eyes the fogged up glass shower that blurs out jongins body but can still make out the shape of his puckered ass, lean body frame and his hanging limp dick as with every move he makes it moves as well. Sehun bites licks his lips just thinking about getting mercilessly fucked in the shower by jongin. Having his hand wrapped around his neck, pounding his hard dick into his ass hitting his prostate and placing kisses all over his body letting the shower drown out hit every part of them. Sehun snaps himself out of it and quickly waste no time and throws his towel on the ground and steps into the shower. 

 

Jongins back is facing sehun while he washes his face and hair. Sehun stares at the bare body infront of him and gawks. Skimming the whole part of his back body from his toes to his head. His eyes landed on jongins ass. He always knew jongin had a beauitful ass. the way it would switch lightly back and forth when he would wear lose pants like sweats. How beautiful it looked when he would just bend down to pick something up that he dropped on the floor. Its almost like a perfect apple and sehun wanted to do nothing more but eat it and fuck it raw. Sehun looks away and occupies himself in grabbing his body wash from the shower and suds his hairup with soap as jongin, turns around and opens his eyes spitting excess water from his mputh and brushing the water from his face. "took you long enough" jongin says with a smile. Sehun smiles back but has to keep himself occupied from staring at jongins dick. It moves every time jongin does between his legs and its making sehun feel distracted. "yeah whatever its not like youre washing me anyway. you insisted on us showering together." sehun says playfully but with a point. Jongin nods his head in agreement and and continues to wash his hair. "well i mean...since youre here now i can take care of that." Sehun stops washing his body as he looks at jongin with heated cheeks, which he is sure jongin can see because he chuckles as he stares at sehun turning into a cherry. Sehun then swallows some saliva to cover his dry throat. "um...sure w-why not?" he says in shaking tone but tries to not make it noticeable. Jongins face becomes serious as he steps towards sehun grabbing the body wash from their shower holder. They are toe to toe now and sehun can feel jongins breath press his face with how close they are. Jongin squeezes the liquid in his a wash cloth and starts washing sehuns body. Jongins hangs are soft to the touch and big as he holds sehuns neck almost in a choking gesture to put his weight on him. he scrubs his chest and stomach massaging shoulder with his free hand. The feeling is almost putting him to sleep but more of making him aroused. Sehun closes his eyes enjoying every moment not wanting it to stop. 

 

Jongin then stops as sehuns eyes shoot open with sadness in his eyes. Jongin smirks at sehun with that goddamn toothy smile he always does when hes being a tease. "You like that?" he says in an almost sexy tone. Sehun could feel the heat rising in his stomach and his dick slowly starting to rise but tries to laugh it off not trying to make it noticeable. "yeah you are a really good washer and massager" he says rubbing his neck not trying to look in jongins beautiful dark eyes. "thank you. Now turn around so i can finish" he says with a chuckle but also tiredly. Sehun forgot all about how tired he was since he is starting to get highly horny with his own best friend offering to wash him. Sehun then turns around as he was told facing his back towards jongin. He can hear the slow padding of jongins feet on the floor as he steps close to sehun his back almost pressing jongins front. He could feel the touch of jongins dick hitting sehuns ass lightly. He bites his bottom lip not trying not to pay mind to it but cant help but to poke his ass out a little to get some access to it. God how he wishes jongin could fuck him right there in that shower. Jongin continues to scrub his back and with his one hand and place a hand on sehuns hip to keep him steady. The touch turns into a little grip on his lip and sehun lets out a low moan but hopes jongin didnt hear him. Jongin chuckles to himself which makes sehuns cheeks go red. Damn.....he heard him. Jongin moves down from his back to his ass and washes his cheeks making sehun bite his lip harder as he almost bit his lip. Sehuns dick begins to slowly swell with every touch and fuck he just wants to cum so bad. But he keeps himself composed so he isnt making his sexual frustration obvious. Jongin finishes with washing sehuns back and places his wash cloth on the rack. "alright wash yourself up imma get out and dry off" he says opening the shower door. Sehun turns around and looks at jongin watching him leave. He pouts to himself sad that the massage was over but happy aswell because he could have almost came right then and there by jongins touch.

Sehun finishes with washing up with his body and steps out the shower heading to the room. He catches jongin mid dressing up exposing his abs. It still shocked sehun even though they just came from the shower butt naked and washing together. Well more of jongin washing him but still. Sehun walks over to his drawer picking out his pajamas to sleep in. He dries off and puts on his PJs hopping into bed right next to jongin. He reaches over turning off the lights and pulling the covers over his body. He lays on his side facing jongin as jongin also does the same. "Thank you for that in the shower it was really nice and relaxing" sehun says softly feeling sleepy from the heat from the shower but also from how jongin was touching him in the shower. "nah, dont its my pleasure. Plus i knew you would enjoy it considering how you moaned and bit your lip so many times in the shower." Sehun stares at jongin wide eyed and looked around down playing with the sheets to not show the blush in his cheeks. Jongin laughs his obnoxious laugh sounding like a windshield wiper but in the cutest. "dont sweat it sehun its okay its normal to feel that way. Dont be embarrassed." he says easing his laugh but still chuckling. "besides, at least i found your weak spots...as i always do." he winks at sehun which makes sehun hit jongin on the arm but not too hard. "dude shut up! it was good alright" sehun says in defense but also chuckling at his embarrassment as well. "alright alright ill stop. Goodnight hun sleep good we got plans for tomorrow for our next catch." jongin says yawning and adjusting his body. Sehun wonders how is it possible to be this cute while looking sleepy? "yeah we have a day ahead of us tomorrow so plenty of rest. Goodnight nini " sehun says yawning back growing tired.

And with that, jongin quickly falls alseep. His lips poking out cutely and mouth slightly open as he snores softly. Sehun wants to reach over and just kiss jongins lips endlessly but refrains from doing so. It ached sehun to death how much he loved jongin but if he told him he knew their friendship would be different. And he did not want that to happen. He wants everything to remain stable and good like how everything is now, but it kills him every time he has to think about the thought of jongin possibly just wanting to remain friends. He wanted to love jongin more and more until their death came. He wanted to fuck him all around the the world and just hold in his arms every night and morning. But as friends it has to stay this way. Sehun lays there staring at jongin sleeping soundly like a beautiful peaceful angel he is in sehuns eyes. Nobody understand him like sehun does and nobody understands sehun like jongin does. They stuck like glue and never went apart from each other. It was them against the world.

And with that, sehun slowly closes his eyes as his body relaxes and lets his thoughts drift him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to ao3 with writing fics! If you liked this fic make sure to leave your kudos and also tell me what i need to improve on or comment below what you liked about it either here or you can dm me on twitter @erigomslut. Thank you for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you dont fuck with exos top notch rnb anthem one and only....you are a racist. OK HAVE A GOOD ONE :)


End file.
